Sir Renitee
|shop = Yes |gender = Male |examine = Chief Herald of Falador. |features = Reveals the player's family heritage }} Sir Renitee (also called The Herald) is an NPC located on the east end of the of the White Knights' Castle. Sir Renitee is a member of the White Knights. He is utilised in the Construction skill, specifically during the construction of a player's Quest Hall. Quest Hall Items Maps for a house's Quest Hall are purchased from Sir Renitee for 1,000 coins. They require 51 (small map), 101 (medium map), or 151 (large map) quest points. Each map type also has a construction level requirement before it can be hung in the house; check the Quest Hall page. Sir Renitee can paint portraits of people that a player has met. These portraits can be hung in the Quest Hall, and each portrait has an associated quest requirement: * Elena portrait - requires Plague City * King Arthur portrait - requires Merlin's Crystal and The Holy Grail * Miscellanians portrait - requires Throne of Miscellania * The Giant Dwarf portrait - requires The Giant Dwarf Sir Renitee's painting skills extend to landscapes, as well as people. Players who have completed the required adventure sets can spend 2,000 coins to purchase these portraits, and can hang them once you reach Level 44 construction: * Lumbridge painting - requires Cook's Assistant, Rune Mysteries, and Restless Ghost; * Desert painting - requires Diamond in the Rough, Tourist Trap, The Feud, and The Golem * Morytania painting - requires Ghosts Ahoy, Shades of Mort'ton, Creature of Fenkenstrain, and Haunted Mine. (Please note that Prince Ali Rescue was replaced by Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough) At level 65 construction, players who have completed the required adventure sets can spend 2,000 coins to purchase and hang: * Karamja painting - requires Pirate's Treasure, Shilo Village, and Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. * Isafdar painting - requires Roving Elves Heraldry For Crest Sir Renitee's most significant function, however, is heraldry. * He can tell players their family heritage, which gives them one of the following listed crests * He can change a player's crest for a fee of 5,000 coins. ** For this fee the player may choose their own crest, rather than being assigned one - like the 1st time. ** Note that some of these crests have associated requirements, as noted below. Sir Renitee refuses to provide this service to any player whose Construction level (including any boosts) is below 16, the level required for an oak decoration. In a Player-owned house, players can paint their crest on a steel or rune full helm or kiteshield, using the workshop's pluming stand or shield easel. A banner may also be made with the player's crest, once the character is high enough level to build a Banner easel. Note that painting your crest on helms or shields turns them into members-only items; banners are always members-only. Once painted, a helmet or shield can never be reversed to its original state. For those who want variety, and have a lot of bank space, buying several sets of rune kites and full helms, along with Falador and House Teleport Tabs, is a fast way to accumulate every set. Dialogue Trivia *His name is a pun on serenity. *During the Court Cases update Sir Renitee's glasses were removed. *Sir Renitee appears to rock back and forth in his chair, thus hinting he is old and frail *The 'Skull' crest once required a player to be skulled before speaking to Sir Renitee. Since the removal of skulling, the crest has no additional requirements. However, since the introduction of Legacy Mode, becoming skulled once again returns, and once again the 'Skull' crest requires the player to be skulled. Category:Saradominists